


Telling The Others

by akwardcadabra



Series: Life at the Stark Tower [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out About Their Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Was Under Mindcontrol, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Tony and Loki decide to come out to the others about their relationship. Some of them are more excited than others.





	Telling The Others

**Author's Note:**

> The next works in this series will be more focused on other characters.  
> (I'm also going to upload other fanfiction for other fandoms soon.)  
> I don't own anything but this story.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Come on, sweetcheeks. I’m sure your brother will be very much alright with our relationship.“ Tony encouraged Loki.

Loki shook his head. “I’m just being cautious, Anthony.”

“Stop calling me Anthony. I told you to call me Tony.” Tony chuckled softly. “Oh!” He exclaimed suddenly. “It’s the elevator. Thor is on the way up!”

Loki jumped off the sofa and walked around the room, seemingly trying to find a good position before settling for standing next to the sofa. Tony smiled at his boyfriend’s nervous behaviour. Then the elevator door opened and Thor stepped out, accompanied by Jane. He looked at the scene in front of him and cocked his head to the side.

“Brother, what is going on?” He asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Thor, Tony and I want to tell you something very important.” Loki said softly. “And we want you to hear us out, alright?”

Concern crossed Thor’s face and he nodded slowly. “I will. Are you alright? Are you hurt? I-”

Tony interrupted him, “He would tell you, if you’d stop talking.”

“Anthony.” Loki hissed, shaking his head. “Alright, Jane you can listen, too. If you’d like to, that is.”

Jane smiled lightly. “If you’d let me hear it, sure.”

Loki nodded slowly, before looking back up and slowly reaching next to him to take Tony’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “Tony and I are in a relationship. It is a fairly new one. We have only been romantically involved for a day and we wanted to tell you before the others, since you are my brother.”

Tony bit his lip and held Loki’s hand tightly. “Before you say anything, rest assured that I will take good care of your brother and that you don’t need to worry about it.”

“You are in a relationship with my little baby brother?” Thor asked, his voice slightly strained. It made Tony shiver.

“I am not your little baby brother, Thor. I’m an adult.” Loki said, slightly annoyed. He was always lightly annoyed by Thor’s patronizing ways –that he liked Thor fussing over him from time to time was something he would never admit to.

“I did not realize you were in love with Tony.” Thor said, crossing his arms. 

“I was just not sure about whether or not I had romantic feelings for Tony and I wanted to come to terms with my feelings before telling you.” Loki explained softly. “Please, don’t think that I wouldn’t trust you with something like this. I simply meant to be delicate about it and not to just jump right into everything.”

“I understand.” Thor said. “I’m not angry at you for not telling me about this sooner; I know you could not have told me any sooner. But I’m worried. Will you be good to my little brother, Tony?”

Tony nodded quickly. “Yes, yes of course.”

“Thor.” Jane said softly. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Tony will take good care of your brother. And if he doesn’t, you can always still get angry.”

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Loki shook his head. “I can do that well enough on my own.”

“But what if I want to take care of you, sweetcheeks?” Tony grinned softly and Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled. Thor cocked his head to the side.

“Sweetcheeks?” He questioned, before bursting out into laughter. “And you let him call you that name, brother?”

Loki looked up, surprised to see his brother so lighthearted about the whole situation. All the anxiety and nervousness bubbled out of him, as he himself started to laugh lightly. Tony smiled and then let his face tear into a full-blown grin, happy that he was not mistrusted by Thor.

“He likes to call me that name. I let him do it. I simply have to indulge him in it, when he says it to me with such love and compassion.” Loki chuckled.

“Oh, don’t act as if it isn’t to your liking!” Tony exclaimed, teasing the other. “You are still blushing about it.”

“Nonsense.” Loki protested. “That’s from the laughter.”

“Yes, whatever floats your boat.” Tony grinned.

“What?” Thor asked, confused. Tony simply waved him off, laughing to himself.

“Ah, nothing. It’s just an expression we use on earth –Midgard.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing suggestive.”

“It can be.” Jane shrugged. “In the right context.” She added with a smile.

“Anyway.” Thor smiled, “I trust you with my brother, Tony. Because I’ve known you for a long time now. But please do take care of him –even if he might insist he doesn’t need it- and please do not hurt him. If you do, I will be furious.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be good.” Tony chuckled, but nodded seriously after that. “I will, seriously. There’s not need to worry.”

“That went well.” Loki sighed in relief. “Now to tell the others.”

“We’ll be fine.” Tony smiled and took his hand. “Come on, let’s tell Bruce.”

\---

“A relationship?” Bruce asked, turning in his chair to look at them. “So it wasn’t simply kissing in my closet; this is serious for you.”

“Yes, you could say so.” Loki nodded.

“Well, I’m not going to tell you not to do it. I think you could work out quite well.” Bruce smiled. “If you put effort into it.”

“We will!” Tony exclaimed and Loki had to smile, because he sounded like a boy trying to convince his mother that he could be good.

“That’s nice, Tony.” Bruce laughed softly. Loki wondered, if he really trusted him with his friend, but decided to not speak of it. Then Bruce mentioned it for him. “I think, I can trust you. I’m of course weary, but it’s nothing personal.”

Loki merely nodded. “Of course.”

“Really, Loki.” Bruce insisted. “I’d be just as concerned and weary, if it was anyone else. I’m just weary about something like this in general. But I am going to be so supportive of it.”

“Thanks.” Tony grinned. “Any questions? Otherwise we’ll go and tell the others.”

“No, I’m fine.” Bruce chuckled. “Go ahead and tell the others.”

\---

“I see.” Was all Natasha had said, obviously weary about the whole ordeal. She didn’t mind Loki’s presence, but he could tell she was still very careful about trusting him. She never told him anything that required a lot of trust, only simply things like music she listened to. Loki didn’t mind; he could see where she was coming from. Still it kind of hurt that she seemed to not trust him to date Tony.

“I see?” Tony chuckled. “That’s all?”

“What do you want me to say? I don’t trust Loki that much and you both know that. After everything he’s done to Clint-”

“I’ll stop you right there.” Tony exclaimed. “You know damn well that he was under mind control.”

“I’m sorry, I know that. But that doesn’t change my feelings about him. If your child was to be afraid of dogs, it doesn’t care about you telling them that the neighbour’s dog is really nice; it’ll still be afraid.” She explained. “I don’t mind your presence and I’m trying to befriend you, Loki. But I don’t trust you that much. At least not yet.”

“I understand.” Loki said, voice soft and barely above a whisper. “I really do. I just hoped that you would trust me to be in a relationship with Anthony.”

“I’m sorry. But I’ll get there.” Natasha said, offering a reassuring smile. “I’ll do my best to get you know you more.”

“I understand.” Loki said. “Thank you for trying.”

Tony sighed and nodded. “At least she accepts it.”

“You’re an adult. You know what you’re doing.” Natasha chuckled.

“Yes.” Tony said, smiling brightly despite not feeling like it; after all he could literally sense that Loki was hurt by her words. “We’ll get going, alright? Do you know where the others are? I’d have thought that at least Bucky, Sam or Steve would be down here in the trainingroom with you.”

“I think Bruce is in the lab.” Natasha mused, but was interrupted.

“We already told him.” Tony said quickly.

“Wanda and Vision are out to buy things for dinner. Wanda wants to make some kind of surprise –at least that’s what she told me. Sam, Bucky and Steve are in the library, I guess. Sam wanted to show Steve a book he liked.” Natasha explained. “And as to where Pepper is; well I guess you should know rather than me.”

“She’s at work. We’ll tell her when she comes over. Alright, we’ll see you at dinner.” Tony waved, smiling lightly. “Come on, Loki.”

The god nodded and simply followed him outside and into the elevator. Inside he pulled Loki into a hug. Said male gasped softly in surprise.

“Why are you hugging me?” He questioned.

“You’re upset. You’re hurt by Natasha not trusting you and I’m cheering you up.” Tony smiled brightly, peppering Loki’s cheek with kisses, which earned him a giggle. “Did you just giggle?” Tony laughed.

Loki pulled away, red in the face and shook his head. “Of course not. That was some sort of noise that the elevator emitted. Don’t be a fool; I do not giggle.”

“Whatever you say.” Tony grinned and then pulled Loki into a gentle kiss, pressing him against the wall lightly. The god let Tony and wrapped his arms around said man’s neck, closing his eyes. Tony grinned a little and closed his eyes as well, concentrating on the softness of Loki’s lips and the way he relaxed into the kiss; getting him to relax into touch always felt like a triumph to Tony.

When the door opened, they didn’t part. After all the elevator wouldn’t move until someone else called it. However, they did part, when the heard someone clear his throat. Both men quickly turned their heads to see Sam, Bucky and Steve in the hallway, staring at them. Bucky was grinning to himself and Steve was smiling lightly. Sam seemed confused on the other hand.

“So it’s official?” Steve smiled, breaking the silence. “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you.” Loki whispered, feeling the need to speak into the awkward situation.

“Me, too. I always thought that Tony was interested in you, Loki.” Bucky chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes, laughing a little.

“Are you a dating website now?”

“Tinder.” Sam grinned a little bit.

“What now?” Steve chuckled, looking at Sam.

“Oh, it’s some kind of dating app. I’ll show it to you, if you want to.” He offered.

“Sure, I’d like to see what it is.” Steve smiled and Bucky laughed a little.

“Excuse me? We’re in a relationship. A dating app is not of use here.” Bucky declared and Steve chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“I meant as in I want to know what it is, so I’ll get references like the one Sam made.”

“Sure.” Bucky laughed. “I’ll supervise you two when he shows you the app.”

Sam smiled lightly and shook his head. “Well, I’m glad for you two, I guess. I mean, I’ll give it a chance. I don’t know Loki all too well, but he seems alright.”

“See?” Tony smiled. “They are happy. Natasha just needs to warm up to you.”

“I hope she does.” Loki sighed. Tony grinned and kissed his cheek. Sam nodded in response to the scene in front of him.

“Alright, can we use the elevator now or do we have to take the stairs?” He chuckled and added, “Like some Neanderthals.”

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled. “We wanted to tell Wanda and Vision anyways. So I guess we’ll see you later.” He said and left the elevator.

Loki smiled lightly at the three men and left the elevator, following Tony. “But aren’t they outside?”

“They should be home soon.” The other man smiled.

“Alright, I hope they are alright with this relationship.” Loki said and Tony bit his lip, hating how insecure Loki had gotten.

“Hey, look at me.” Tony said softly, turning on his heel and taking Loki’s face in his hands, smiling as the god leaned into the touch ever so lightly. “Even if they don’t, we’ll be fine. It doesn’t matter what they think. The only thing that matters is how deeply and utterly I’m in love with you.”

He could make out tears in the other’s eyes and Loki nodded quickly. “That was very suave, Anthony.” He said, trying to mask the strain in his voice. “I’m really in love with you two. And that is precisely why I want your friends to like me at least a little and to accept our relationship.”

“They will.” Tony promised. “Some of them sooner than others, but we’ll be fine.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the god’s forehead. 

“I’m surprised at your gentleness.” A voice said from behind them. Tony noticed it was Pepper’s voice; a smile was evident in it. “But you were always good with romance, I suppose. So I take it that you two are in a relationship?”

“Yes.” Tony said and nodded. “And it doesn’t matter what you or anyone else thinks, because I am so in love with Loki, that-”

“Tony.” Pepper interrupted softly. “I’m really alright with it. You told me about the mind control and I believe you; I’d always believe you. Because your my friend and I trust you. I really hope you will be happy with one another.” She smiled.

“You just believe him like that? You believe everything he said about the mind control?” Loki asked softly. “He could be lying.”

“I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. I fully believe that you can better yourself and become a full member of the Avengers and a full member of this group of friends.” 

“You’re an angel.” Tony chuckled. “Have I told you?”

“Yes, you have. Every time I brought you a snack, when you were late for a meeting and had no time to eat.” Pepper grinned softly. “So is everything alright?”

“Yes. Everyone is getting along quite nicely I would say.” Tony said, nodding to himself. “I guess. I mean we have not been living together for all too long. But I’ll keep you updated. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“I’d like that. But I’m going to check on the others first.” Pepper smiled.

“Start with Bruce. He’s in the lab.” Tony said and waved her off, before turning back to Loki. “Alright only two people left.” He heard the elevator downstairs give a ringing noise. “As if on cue!” He chuckled. “Come along.”

Loki nodded and followed yet again. “Just to make it clear, I won’t follow you everywhere like this.”

“Sure, sweetcheeks.” Tony smiled.

\---

“To be honest, Vision and I have been sort of betting on how long it would take you two to get into a relationship, especially on Tony’s part.” Wanda chuckled.

“What?” Tony sputtered. “I mean I may have been into Loki, but it wasn’t that obvious.”

“It was fairly obvious that you had feelings for him.” Vision said softly. “I’m not inclined to have an opinion on this however, since it is your life and your decision.”

“That’s not what you said when you told me about how obviously Tony had been checking out Loki that one time at dinner.” Wanda smiled smugly. “But I have to say that I wish you the best of luck. We’ll see where this goes, but I believe that you two will make each other happy.”

“Thanks.” Tony smiled, turning Loki. “See? They are all supportive. And you were worried.”

“You were worried about telling my brother.” Loki countered.

“Well, I just didn’t know if he’d get protective of his baby brother.” Tony smirked and Loki blushed lightly.

“Don’t call me that. It is bad enough that Thor addresses me as such so frequently.” Loki said, determined.

“I do what?” Thor asked, walking into the kitchen with Jane.

“Call Loki your baby brother.” Wanda smiled.

Thor grinned and put an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “But he is just that. And I will address him as such, because it’s the truth. And also because it really annoys him.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t mind all that much, but refrain from doing it too often, please. And don’t you dare do it in front of strangers or SHIELD again or someone like that.”

“Sure.” Thor grinned. “When will dinner be served?”

Wanda smiled. “We were just about to start.”

“Do you require my help? Otherwise I would show Jane the view from the roof.” Thor smiled brightly.

“No, we’ll be fine.” Wanda smiled.

“Yes, I will assist Wanda.” Vision said, a smile gracing his lips.

“Can we join you two?” Tony smiled. “I mean Thor and Jane by that.”

“Sure.” Jane smiled. “Come on.”

Loki nodded and grabbed Tony’s arm as it was extended to him in invitation. Jane smiled, following Loki and Tony, while smiling at Thor’s fond smile at his brother laughing about one of Tony’s jokes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** I totally forgot that Jane and Thor were no longer in a relationship. So I edited it as them being still friends, because Thor wouldn't just not be friendswith his ex-girlfriend.


End file.
